Carrie's Adventure
by Lady Irwyn
Summary: A fanfiction of the fanfiction "Adventures in Georgetown." Written with permission from Spaztic Arwen.
1. Flying

**_Disclaimer: _** I'm writing this story as a sort of fanfic of a fanfic. I'm writing a fanfiction story based on Spaztic Arwen's "Adventures in Georgetown" fan fiction. Spaztic Arwen is a good friend of mine who I go to school with. I DO have her permission to use her characters, ideas, storyline, etc…in fact, she wants me to write this story for Just to prove that she is a friend I'll have her leave a review on my story.

I own none of these characters except for "Kevin" and "Darrion". Spaztic Arwen owns the cloths on her back, "Melanie", "Charlie", "Juliette", and "Carrie" (ME!). This is Carrie's point of view on life. Yes, she is a vampire, but born that way…I'm not going into the logistics of "How?" or "Why?"

Flying was the only pleasure for Carrie on days like these. The grey cloudy sky served to amplify her depressed mood. However, the clouds were her realease from life as well. What was fantasy for others was reality for her. She was half vampire and she knew that no one could understand that. Not even her parents understood, nor did they know. Carrie herself didn't know. "I'm just different, and that's bad!" she muttered to herself. Her fists clenched tight. It wasn't until her long nails began to impale her soft, dry hands. She stared at her hands and hovered above the nimbostratus clouds watching the blood disappear as it dripped slowly from the speedily regenerating puncture wounds on her palms. She could've cried if she wanted to, but her crusty dry eyes felt like they bled the very last tear that they could possibly form. So much hurt, so much pain, she could only fly away from everything, but she knew that you have to face your problems sooner or later. Carrie just tried to enjoy the fact that she had an escapethe skyunlike the millions of other people who struggle with the same situations that she did.

"Oh God," she breathed, "I don't understand, but just help me."

Carrie dipped below the clouds when she saw The Park below her. Even in the slightly chilly April weather, she felt like a swim. Once positive that no one was present, she pulled her knees to her throat and plummeted towards the water. A pretty good cannonball. She flew out of the water like a swan, then spun around to attempt what the image spoke of. She fell into a perfect swan dive, smiling at the fact that any Olympic judge would give her performance a 10.0.

She shot out of the water once more and halted midair when she heard someone approaching. Hiding herself in her human form, she watched as the boy she recognized as Darrion stopped near the edge of the water. Carrie sighed, Darrion was the last person she really wanted to see right now. She loved him more than anything, and it was because she loved him, she didn't want to see him. He had no idea how all she ever wanted to do was hold him to her heart with his arms tightly around her. No talking, no kissing, no sex, no intimacy of any kind was required. Those were just perqs. She just wanted _him._

She continued to watch him as he turned to walk away. Before she knew it, a giant black batlike demon caught Darrion with it's claws and carried him to the sky.

"Say goodbye, Darrion," the creature hissed. It hit Darrion in the head, knocking him unconscious, and pitched him into the pond. The creature laughed and flew away.

Carrie jumped from her hiding spot, transformed, and dove into the lake.


	2. Breath Again

**_Disclaimer:_** I own abosofrickenloutely nothing.

The water was a murky black. It would be impossible for a normal human to see much of anything in that water, but Carrie couldn't see much better. She swam frantically, searching for an unconscious and drowning Darrion. Her wings helped her to swim similarly to a penguin, but at a rate much faster than any human, including Michael Phelps.

Carrie knew she had to hurry. _Don't let him drown, please God, _She thought to herself. _I'll never forgive myself. _She surfaced for air and dove under again.

After what felt like too much time, she found him caught on a rotting log half buried in the muck. She swan behind him reached her arms under his and pulled. He didn't budge. She tried again, but ended with the same result. She began to panic. He had already been underwater too long. Using her nails she sliced blindly at the rat's nest of branches. She pulled again. Darrion budged and came free. Carrie swan fast straight up. Cradling his limp larger body in her arms, she burst out of the water and flew directly toward the shore.

Carrie knew that she had to try to resuscitate Darrion if he was to live. She bent over him tenderly over his body and began mouthtomouth.

Darrion's body twitched and he began to cough up water. Carrie kneeled next to him watching his body right itself. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. Shock and confusion contorted his face; before him sat a morbidly beautiful creature with fangs and a single tear racing down her cheek. She tilted her head and glanced at the side of his face. Darrion impulsively reached for whatever was there and felt a warm liquid oozing out of his face. It tainted his fingertips bright red. _Blood,_ he thought.

The creature gently rotated his head and sucked his wound until he felt it close itself up. When she finished, she once again sat back. "Whowhat are…?" Darrion began to question when the creature leaned forward and tapped his lips with hers. Then, the creature that had just saved his life rose into the air and disappeared quicker than he could blink.


	3. Watching

Carrie stood behind a nearby tree, watching Darrion as he rose, dazed into a trance by what had just happened. He glanced around desperately looking both for the creature that tried to drown him, and for the mysteriously beautiful creature that had rescued him.

"I shouldn't have done that!" Carrie murmered in reference to the kiss she left on Darrion's lips. She smashed her head against the sharp tree bark. "Ow!" She whispered as she rubbed her head, feeling the dent in her flesh heal itself. Carrie sighed, "I'd better make sure that Darrion is ok and can get home by himself."

As she flitted across the park and transformed into her human self, a dark man stood on a hidden tree branch high above where she hid. "At last," he chuckled to himself. "I've found myself a woman to become my new bride."


End file.
